látigo
by gianmi
Summary: un ángel y un demonio se pueden enamorar
1. Chapter 1

Látigo

Estaba Pip mirando todo el paisaje sobre una suave y blanca nube, sus alas color blanco eran hermosas tan largas y definidas como las alas de un cisne, sus plumas tan delicadas y puras, y una aureola dorada como su pelo que brillaba con los rayos del sol, en su cabeza se encontraba una boina café y su vestimenta era un tipo de vestido blanco que hacia resaltar su delgada figura casi femenina, su rostro era fino con unos rasgos tan delicados y sus ojos eran del color de su casa, azul cielo, sus labios eran de un tono rosa pálido que tentaban a comérselo a besos, en pocas palabras era el ángel perfecto con el cual todo ser humano pudiese soñar.

"Pero todo lado bueno, también tiene su lado malo."

Muy lejos de allí siendo preciso, el infierno, se encontraba una sombra sentada sobre un trono no tan grande como el que se encontraba a lado suyo, pero lo suficiente para demostrar su autoridad, aquella sombra demostraba superioridad, egocentrismo y maldad, todo lo que se pusiese en su camino terminaba herido, no existía excepción, toda cosa, animal o ser humano terminaba perjudicado por aquel demonio y su nombre era Damien el cual poseía unos ojos rojos tan penetrantes y sedientos de sangre. Su padre el amo de las tinieblas lo dejo a cargo de la repartición de almas lo cual significa diversión para Damien.

"En un mar de rosas negras, una rosa blanca sobresale."

En la tierra todo iba de mal en peor, las guerras aumentaban, los asesinatos, las violaciones, el terrorismo, todo empeoraba a cada minuto, el mundo se estaba pudriendo y los únicos que estaban enterados eran dios y el diablo, solo podían pensar en una cosa… el fin.

"Dentro de mi tormenta, tu eres mi refugio."

*************************-.-.-.-0-.-.-.-.-Narra Damien-.-.-.-0-.-.-.-*************************

Los llantos el dolor, los gritos de súplica, todo es tan rutinario y divertido ¿raro, verdad? Pues sí, es un sentimiento que tienes sobre algo que te divierte pero es la misma cosa, los mismo trucos, las mimas palabras, todo es igual pero te sigue divirtiendo, es extraño lo sé y no me importa es mas ¿me hace feliz? Pues, no sé, creó que si o tal vez solo es la excitación de escuchar los gritos y las inútiles suplicas de los condenados al sufrimiento eterno, si tal vez sea eso. Solo mira cómo se retuercen de dolor, es divertido en especial esos gritos de terror total cuando das una orden la cual no pueden cumplir, se podría decir que me gusta mi trabajo.

-Damien, hijo ven- se escuchó una fuerte voz que provenía de una de las habitaciones de la cueva.

Damien solo ignoro el llamado, ¿Por qué? pues sería alguna tontera que se le ocurrió a su padre donde pone en juego su dignidad y la de él, no es que le importe la dignidad de su padre al contrario dudaba que su padre todavía tuviese dignidad.

-Damien, ven- las palabra se escuchan más fuerte pero Damien solo ignoraba – Damien! – no recibe respuesta – Damien!... Damien!...DAMIEN!-

El pelinegro se levanta cansadamente de su asiento dirigiéndose hasta la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué? – Dice con cierto tono de enojo- dime rápido que estoy ocupado – su mirada mostraba cansancio de escuchar las cursilerías de su padre, ni que fuera Kenny para escucharlo lamentar a cada rato.

-hijo esto es importante, mira, últimamente si has notado que mucha gente ha bajado acá al infierno-

-si-

-pues eso solo significa una cosa-

-¿Qué?- sus palabras sonaban cansadas de verdad no tenía tiempo para esto.

-que el fin se acerca-

-¿QUÉ?- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no podía creer de verdad el fin estaba cerca, tan rápido.

-lo que escuchaste, nuestro tiempo de gobernar a llegado todo gracias a las tonterías que hacen los humanos- su voz sonaba imponente por todo el cuarto.

-y que estas esperando- dijo mientras un brillo de maldad inundaba sus ojos carmesí.

-pues por eso te llamo, necesito tu ayuda-

-¿mi ayuda?, que necesitas-las palabras de Damien sonaban levemente emocionadas pues hace mucho tiempo que no salía de su casa.

- es fácil, quiero que mates a un ángel-

Damien no podía respirara, su mente se congelo y lo único que podía escuchar eran las ultimas palabras de su padre, matar a un ángel, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué? y lo que más rondaba su mente era ¿quién será ese desafortunado ángel?, el brillo de sus ojos aumento, sus pensamientos no eran claros pero si tenía algo en que aferrarse era que podría cumplir el sueño de todo demonio, matar a un ángel, si esos asquerosos y presumidos ángeles que lo único que hacen es chismosear y dormir pansa arriba en sus grandes nubes si alguien se merece ir al infierno serian ellos, pero la duda entro, ¿Cómo aria eso?.

-¿tienes algún plan?- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el gran sofá de cuero que se encontraba allí.

-no, mejor dicho es…

*************************-.-.-.-0-.-.-.-.-Narra Pip -.-.-.-0-.-.-.-*************************

Me encontraba sentado sobre mi nube solo veía asía la tierra, todos los humanos, sus acciones no podía creer que ellos fueran capaz de hacer esas barbaridades contra ellos mismo era tan ridículo, no podía evitar sentirme mal no me gustaba ver como una familia sufría de hambre o escuchar el llanto de una viuda que acaba de perder a su amor en la guerra, pero lo que más me ponía mal era el llanto, la angustia y el dolor que producía el llanto de un indefenso niño que no tuvo la culpa de todo lo malo que ocurría pero igual tuvo que pagar con la vida de sus seres queridos dejándolo solo, sí, eso era lo que más rompía su corazón.

Las gruesas lágrimas no tuvieron piedad y se derramaron sin ningún control sobre los pálidos cachetes hasta terminar su recorrido al final del cuello, sus pensamientos no podían parar de pensar en el dolor y su alma tan pura no podía dejar de sentir malestar.

-esto no es justo- dijo con una voz rota por el llanto-ellos no tiene la culpa-dijo mientras observaba como un hombre cubierto la cara a excepción de sus ojos, apuntaba con un cuchillo el delicado cuello de una asustada señora que se encontraba paseando con sus dos hijos pequeños que no podían para de llorar pero no tan fuerte, por bajo amenaza del ladro que estaba a punto de quitarle la vida a su progenitora.

Los ojos cristalinos de aquel ángel amenazaron con botar otro mar de dolor sobre su cara, pero no pudo ya que una voz muy conocida lo llamaba, con dolor y dificultad tuvo que abandonar aquel lugar dejando así la lastimera escena que se producía frente a sus ojos.

-Pip, te he llamado por un asunto de alta importancia para mí y tus hermanos- dijo un hombre de mediana altura pero alta edad con una larga barba, vestía un manto blanco como la nieve amarrado por la cadera de una cuerda dorada al igual que una aureola en su cabeza.

-¿qué?- su mirada demostraba confusión- mi ayuda, está seguro de eso dios-

-sí, tu eres el único ángel que conozco capaz de realizar este favor- dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de aquel delicado ángel.

-¿qué tengo que hacer?-

-conseguir las lágrimas de un demonio-

La cara de Pip se distorsión por el favor que su creador le daba, las lágrimas de un demonio…, su mirada se perdió en el infinito que sus ojos encontraron en el rincón de aquel templo en el que entro en compañía del todo poderoso.

-un demonio- volvió a repetir Pip con cierto tono de duda.

-si Pip, un demonio-sus palabras salían suaves y compresivas mostrando y enviando paz hacia el menor que solo se quedó parado sin moverse ni parpadear.

La boca de Pip se abría y cerraba sin saber que decir o hacer, sus pensamientos tenían unas pequeñas dudas que no podía responder, ¿un demonio?, ¿ellos pueden llorar? Y la más importante ¿Quién es el demonio que derramara sus lágrimas?, estas eran las preguntas que más rondaban en su cabeza.

-sé que estos es difícil de procesar pero necesito que sigas las órdenes que te daré-

-¿un plan?-

-no, mejor dicho es…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Látigo**

**Parte 2: mi vida me preocupa**

*************************-.-.-.-0-.-.-.-.-Narra Pip -.-.-.-0-.-.-.-*************************

De repente una luz muy brillante se hace presente, nada se ve, despierto en mi cuarto otra vez me dolía el cuello tal vez por dormir en mala posición, me levanto y me estiro para poder así relajar mis músculos, miro mi despertador que mostraban con un molesto ruido que eran las 7:00 de la noche, si la noche ya que trabajo en un bar como camarero no era unos de los mejores trabajos pero ayudaban con las deudas.

…

Su cuerpo pálido se dirigió hasta el baño donde se tomó una rápida ducha, su cuerpo se relajó con el contacto del agua tibia que producía esa oxidada ducha, sus ojos estaban perdidos en un rincón de la bañera pero no duro mucho ya que salió para tomar una toalla con la cual se secó todo su cuerpo dirigiéndose hasta su armario donde saco una camisa blanca con unos pantalones negros y gastados los cuales se puso con cierto apuro ya que su celular recibió un mensaje de uno de sus amigos diciéndole que ya llegaba tarde.

…

-* si ya voy por favor cúbranme solo por unos minutos si*- escribí rápidamente mientras tomaba un abrigo antes de salir del departamento y serrarlo con llaves, mis pies bajaron casi a tropiezos por las escaleras ya que el ascensor no valía, salí del gran edificio con rapidez para coger un taxi pero después de unos minutos de espera decidí correr.

…

-que te puso- dijo un chico pelirrojo mientras baja unas sillas que estaban sobre sus mesas respectivas.

- que lo cubramos m-mientras llega- dijo el pequeño rubio mientras guardaba su celular para ayudar al antes mencionado.

-aagh esto es mucha presión n-no podremos acabar r-rápido antes que abramos- dijo alterado un rubio despeinado, con ojos exageradamente abiertos de color jade.

…

Ahora la sensación que recorría su cuerpo era cansancio, pero este era diferente, se sentía más pesado, de un ambiente incómodo, su corazón no dejaba de acelerar sus latidos, pero a la misma vez un presentimiento de que todo sería diferente cruzo su mente.

A lo lejos pudo divisar un letrero el cual reconoció como el del local donde trabajaba.

…

El pequeño rubio que estaba barriendo la entrada vio cómo su amigo se acercaba rápidamente, su cara mostraba cansancio y sus piernas temblaban ligeramente tal vez por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer mientras corría, respiro profundamente ya que siempre pasaba lo mismo, él llegaba tarde y ellos tenían que cubrirlo mientras el venia corriendo o en taxi.

…

-vaya llegaste más temprano que de costumbre-dice Butters mientras mira su reloj.

-el "padre" ya llegó- en su cara se podía ver cansancio y preocupación.

- no, para tu suerte-lo mira con una sonrisa- ven, tenemos que arreglar todo, Kyle y Tweek se encargaron de bajar las sillas-

…

El local se llenó de mucha gente la mayoría hombres y la otra parte de mujeres muy hermosas las cuales se encargaban de entregar las bebidas o hacer uno que otro favorcito en las sucias habitaciones.

…

Pip se sentía cansado, siempre era lo mismo, el local se llenaba hasta reventar solo por una razón, razón que nunca agrado al rubio, su trabajo era de servir pero su "padre" si así era como los obligaba a llamarlo, tenía en mente dar un show a todo sus clientes para divertirlos y poder ganar más dinero.

-estás listo-mira como el rubio se mantenido todo el rato callado- te sientes bien-

-sí, no te preocupes, Kyle-

-bien, pero si te sientes mal avísanos- en su cara podía verse su preocupación.

-si…-

"Siempre es lo mismo todos se preocupan por mí, soy una mala persona, no tengo que permitir que todos se la pasen mal por mi culpa" su mente no lo dejaba en paz, no tenía confianza en sí, peo que podía hacer?, nada solo tenía que seguir su vida.

-esta noche os presentare un show que los llevara al estado de la locura y excitación!-

Los cuatro jóvenes respiraron profundo se sentían nerviosos, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por ropas provocativas y sus caras eras cubiertas por mascaras de diferentes colores.

-n-no quiero salir aagh-

-tranquilo Tweek todo saldrá bien-

-si t-Tweek, solo piensa que bailas e-en una fiesta-

-pero si p-parecemos garotas!-

-Tweek tiene razón no quiero salir, esto es malo-

-Pip por favor no digas eso-Butters estaba nervioso se podía notar por su manía de fregar los nudillos uno contra otro.

-nos meteremos en problemas si no salimos- Kyle estaba nervioso no podía quedarse, los castigarían.

-a continuación las Elemiah!-

Los cuatro jóvenes se tensaron, era el momento de salir a escena pero sus nervios los tenía congelados.

-salgan- dijo una chica la cual era la encargada de los disfraces.

Los jóvenes se movieron casi como robots hasta subir al escenario, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel pero cuando la música comenzó sus cuerpos solo se dejaron mover, su baile era rítmico y enloquecedor.

…

Todos los clientes se encontraban hipnotizados por el baile que daban ese cuarteto, no se daban cuenta que mientras las camareras dejaban sus bebidas aprovechaban para vaciar sus bolsillos sin que nadie se dé cuenta a excepción de cierto grupo de hombres los cuales miraban como las mujeres robaban a los pobres idiotas que veían lascivamente a las cuatro criaturas que bailaban.

…

En el escenario los jóvenes mantenían los ojos cerrados paro no poder ver al público de personas asquerosas que se dedicaban a mirarlos con intenciones nada puras.

Pip se sentía extraño, en su cuerpo recorría una mirada que no supo describirla pero estaba seguro que no era de ninguna de esas repugnantes personas, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente hasta topar con la persona que lo inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza, era un hombre alto vestido completamente de negro y sus ojos eran dos grandes gotas de sangre que brillaban con fuerza, alado de él pudo identificas a otros tres hombre de igual altura pero diferentes cabellos y ropajes.

…

Unas cuantas mesas frente al escenario, el grupo de hombres no separaban sus miradas de las cuatro "bailarinas" y de las camareras las cuales intentaban meter sus manos en los bolsillos para sacar algo de valor pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano ya que los cuatros siempre las atrapaba.

-vaya que linda la de la máscara celeste verdad-dice uno de los hombres de pelo rubio.

-me sorprende tus gustos Kenny- dice un hombre de cabellos negros con cara neutra.

-vamos diviértanse- en la cara de aquel hombre se le notaba una sonrisa burlona- en especial ustedes dos, Damien, Craig-

Los nombrados solo soltaron un suspiro de cansancio, el rubio tenía razón llevan mucho trabajo, merecían un rato de diversión.

-mira Damien una de ellas te está viendo- dice el rubio mientras pica una de las costillas del pelinegro para llamar su atención.

-no jodas…- dice sin ánimos mientras miraba a la "chica" que Kenny decía - "si es linda".

-vaya parece que le gustas-

-cállate Stan- el nombrado no pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios.

…

En el escenario el rubio miraba atentamente las acciones del cuarteto, así llamando la atención de sus amigos los cuales abrieron los ojos para ver hacia donde veía Pip.

-los conoces Pip- decía el pelirrojo el cual no dejaba de moverse.

-no…- su mente y atención solo estaban posadas en aquel misterioso hombre de negro.

…

Kenny noto como las cuatro "bailarinas" los miraban y una sonrisa pícara se formó sin ningún aviso en su rostro.

-vaya, vaya, al parecer mi masculinidad les llamo la atención-

Los tres solo lo miraron raro.

-si aja tú masculinidad como no- dijo Stan el cual miraba una de las "chicas" de mascara roja-" sí que baila bien"

- creo que a Stan le gusta la de rojo- dijo burlón Damien.

-cállate o quieres que te moleste con la de mascara morada-

-je que lindo es salir en grupo verdad- Kenny se apoyaba en Craig el cual solo le quedo viendo con su mirada seria.

-si tú lo dices…-

-vamos no te amargues mira la de mascara verde te mira-dice mientras señala a la nombrada causando que la "bailarina" se pusiera nerviosa por sentir las dos miradas que le daban esos dos hombres.

…

En el escenario Tweek no podía para de temblar pero no dejo de bailar.

-Tweek respira- dice Kyle el cual intentaba tranquilizarlo pero fallo.

-tenemos que para antes que a Tweek le dé un ataque- Butters regresaba a ver al nombrado.

Pip asintió y con la mano dio la señal de bajar el telón, todos aplaudieron y pedían más, detrás del escenario se encontraban los jóvenes ayudando a su amigo que respiraba forzosamente.

Continuara…


End file.
